Underneath Your Clothes
by southern cross
Summary: B/S Post Dead Things..A/U after that...Buffy figures out what she wants and is shocked at what she ends up with.
1. Underneath Your Clothes

Underneath your clothes, there's an endless story;  
  
There's the man I chose, There's my territory,  
  
It had been an epiphany really, one so big even she couldn't miss it. The crowd at the Bronze had been larger than usual; everyone wanted escape from the nasty weather that had forced everyone inside for three days. She hadn't known that he would be there; she hadn't invited him. This night out was Anya's idea, so Willow and Buffy had agreed to meet them there. Night's out had been few lately since she was making extra time for Dawn in addition to patrolling and working her shifts. Remarking on how well things had been going [you're finally pulling it together Summers] she sipped her coke and scanned the dance floor. The trio had taken up together near the center of the dance floor, and that's when she'd caught a glimpse. The back of a black duster, near the stage, her heart took an unexpected pitter pat and she almost choked on her drink. Standing she made her way to the edge of the dance floor for a better look. Was he here? How could he have come and not said something? There it was again another flash of leather, only this time he turned, and what she saw made her heart stop. He was here all right and by the looks of it having a bleedin' great time, [ugh, Spike words]. Wrapped in his arms was a slim brunette, they were dancing smoothly to the music, that's when it hit her someone was dancing with her man. The revelation rocked her, and then all the pieces seemed to slip into place. The first step was the hardest; the rest came strong and steady, her chest filling with jealousy. His back was to her again, but she knew he felt her when his shoulders tensed as if expecting a blow, not a good sign. Amazed by her self-control she tapped him gently on the shoulder. An eternity passed as he turned to face her, still cuddling that thing. God he was beautiful, had she really never noticed that? His hair was different tonight, looser, she liked it. She felt his eyes scorching her and she matched his gaze, noting how he was the perfect height for her.  
  
"Buffy, didn't know you were about."  
  
A hoard of goblins could not have torn her eyes from his.  
  
"Having fun?"  
  
She shot a glace to the thing clutching him, who seemed to have barely noticed her presence.  
  
"As a matter of fact I am. Callie meet Buffy."  
  
The girl moaned a greeting and turned her attentions back to nuzzling his neck.  
  
The fires that lit her eyes could only be one thing. His Slayer was jealous, positively seething with it. He couldn't help but grin at her; she was adorable when she was angry. And by the looks of it she was working herself up into a full blow rage.  
  
"As you can see not all the women in my life feel the need to hide me under the bed."  
  
Catching his double meaning she caught a glimpse of pain in his eyes and she felt a pang in her gut. She had been so hard on him, never giving only taking. She took all that he had to offer and demanded more, only to push him away when he asked for a piece of her back. [I am a bitch, really I am]. At a loss for words she saw that Callie girl lick the sensitive spot behind his ear and decided action was the way to go.  
  
He barely saw her move, her Slayer skills fully harnessed; she may as well have been attacking ten nasties on a patrol. Not quite sure what ever did happen one second he was drinking in the sight of her being all jealous while Callie began working her own magic and the next he was being pulled forcibly out of the Bronze.  
  
"Hang on there pet I didn't realize there was a fire."  
  
Not hearing him she continued to pull him along until they were up the street, away from the lights and the noise. Here all the shops were closed and the streets deserted. Not much walked the streets after dark here unless the wanted to get staked.  
  
Stopping suddenly she turned to face him, knocking into him as he tried to stop next to her. Realizing she still didn't know what to say she crossed her arms and looked at him. Her head was surprisingly clear, no fear no doubt, he was hers.  
  
Her silence was a bit unnerving, as surprising as the last ten minutes or so had been he had been ready for her yelling, her fists, something, but this silence was unexpected. Running a finger through his hair, something he could only do since he had run out of gel and hadn't had enough for the full effect he took a glance up at the stars.  
  
Watching him move, drinking in the sight of his profile under the streetlight she felt time slipping away. They had been dancing this dance for almost two years, through a death and resurrection and it was enough.  
  
And all the things I deserve  
  
For being such a good girl honey  
  
This was her time to take what she wanted, whom she wanted and it was her right. She had died for her calling, her world twice and it was time she took what she wanted from this world, and that was he.  
  
This was getting down right silly, he could be half way to a shag right now, but no he was standing here silently in the street.  
  
"That's not gonna happen again."  
  
Jumping at the sound of her voice he was momentarily bewildered by her statement.  
  
Reading his confusion she took a step closer to him and poked a finger at his chest.  
  
"I do not want to see you out with some slut thing hanging all over you."  
  
Eyebrow raised he smiled as her green eyed monster began to bear its claws.  
  
"Really and why not?"  
  
Uncertain how to answer that she shot daggers at him. Taking a step back.  
  
"You go out with your little Scooby clan, and prance around on the dance floor, but do you invite me along? Of course not. So when I did get an invite, I went. Simple as all that."  
  
Reigning in his growing anger, tired suddenly of constantly fighting with her he inspected his hands his boots anything but look at her. Which was why he didn't see her coming at him.  
  
He made her so angry; angry with herself and the choices or lack of choices she had been making these last couple of months. Expressing it with her fists was probably not the best way but it was her way. Ignoring his last outburst, she answered his question.  
  
"Why? I'll tell you why because I do not want to see my man with someone else's tongue in his ear. Understand?"  
  
Each word had been punctuated with a push, not too hard; she just wanted the point across.  
  
If he hadn't have been receiving blows hard enough to wake the dead he would have thought he was dreaming. His back was against a brick wall she could push him no further and stepped up as close to him as possible without falling against him. Realizing suddenly what she had said he smiled down at his Slayer.  
  
"Yours eh? And where did you get the impression that I was anyone's pet?"  
  
  
  
Because of you  
  
I forgot the smart ways to lie  
  
He wasn't going to let her do this the easy way, but he deserved that, she knew it. He deserved so much more. But she was still Buffy, still the Slayer nothing with her would be easy for them.  
  
"Tonight I figured something out, Spike, no really I did. I want you. Simple as that."  
  
Her hand went to his hair enjoying the softness beneath her palm. Tracing a path along the strong cheekbones and across his jaw line she felt him draw an unnecessary breath as her finger stopped against his full bottom lip.  
  
Because of you I'm running out of reasons to cry  
  
"I was given this life back by my friends, but I was shown how to live again, by you."  
  
Drawing her gaze from his mouth to his eyes she let the emotions that were held there flood through her, she was not going to resist him in anyway anymore.  
  
"I'm not going to give that up, not now. Not ever."  
  
Her last words were barely a whisper, but he heard them. His undead heart bursting with love, and now hope. Uncertain what to do, a feeling he was unaccustomed to. He let her make the next move. 


	2. The Man I Chose

She felt him hesitate and was touched [gotta work on making the boyfriend not so jumpy]. Leaning against his lean frame amazed again at the power that vibrated through him she tilted her head up and kissed him lightly at his jaw, then again at the corner of his mouth, pausing to look again into his eyes, which were darkening like the sky before a storm, giving him a smile.  
  
He knew that smile, had seen it in his dreams over and over. The secret smile a woman gave to the man she loved. He felt that he was in a dream, but the raging hard on killed that idea, feeling even more enflamed once her warm lips descended on his. It took all his strength not to grab her up and have his way with her [gotta lay off the trashy romance there mate], but this was her show and he wanted to see where she took it.  
  
This kiss was special, a first kiss as a couple was one to be remembered. Part of her was screaming to go find someplace to fill this aching desire that was building. Another part, a bigger part knew there was someplace else that they needed to be. Someplace for him, it was time to give back.  
  
When the friends are gone  
  
Startled by her sudden departure from the kiss he looked at her with questions in his eyes, but smiled when he saw that mischievous glint in her eye that he knew well. He offered no resistance as she pulled him along. This time as they walked once again with him in tow, much like they had when they had started this little journey, he was oblivious to his surroundings reveling in the echoes of her words in his ears and the taste of her on his lips.  
  
When the party's over  
  
They were almost there, and she felt no fear no shame. She was excited, more excited than she could remember having ever been, like a child waiting to get presents on Christmas morning. When they got to the entrance the first person she saw was the one she had hoped to see.  
  
He was jarred out of his musings by a strong shove and looked up, shocked to see that they were back at the Bronze. His mouth hanging open he shut it quickly when he saw Tara walking towards them and stared down in amazement when she squeezed his hand in reassurance.  
  
We will still belong to each other  
  
"I found out the answer. All by myself."  
  
The wide smile on her friend and the dumbstruck look on her new boyfriend brought more joy to her own heart than she had felt in along time. They had finally found each other; all her prayers to the goddess had worked. No magic [heavens no] just prayers for guidance and wisdom. Maybe it was time to make another connection and see how generous the goddess was feeling tonight.  
  
"Buffy I am so happy for you, truly I am."  
  
Staring at the witch he was confused, had she just congratulated Buffy. [Always liked her, that one, got some sense]. Feeling her eyes on him he looked at the Wiccan and gave her a smile that he knew bordered on giddy.  
  
"And you too Spike I know you guys are going to be happy."  
  
Squeezing Buffy's hand she let it go tears threatening to spill.  
  
He could have kissed her then he noticed her eyes, full of tears, and knew she was hurting. [Bloody bleedin' heart. Gone all soft I have]. Looking down at the way their hands were entwined he knew it was well worth it, for this.  
  
Underneath your clothes  
  
Seeing Tara's pain hurt her but strengthened her resolve not to live in it any more. Pulling Spike closer to her she cupped Tara's cheek and smiled. Tara nodded and slipped off heading for the bathroom.  
  
He watched her, falling in love with her all over again. Wondering how many times you could fall in love with someone. The music was pulsing all around them as he felt her pulling him again, this time onto the dance floor, right to the center. She certainly was making a point and he was touched to his core by the gesture. No more hiding, he may be a creature of the night, but he was no longer her creature of the shadows.  
  
There's an endless story  
  
She saw the emotions run across his face the joy and gratitude and she felt proud. Proud that she had made him feel good, that she had given back some of what she had been taking for so long. The scales were far from balanced, but that was something she would remedy eventually. Not that he would care; he didn't keep scales like that. If she gave him nothing other that this he would be content, she loved that about him [interesting thought there girlfriend], but she was going to be giving him so much more and she was looking forward to the many ways of going about that.  
  
There's the man I chose  
  
"Spike."  
  
Her voice was soft, but his vampiric hearing caught the sound and he looked over at her.  
  
There's my territory  
  
Not caring who saw, wishing they would all look, that they would see the Slayer and her Vampire. She drew him to her so closely they seemed to form one being. Wrapping her arms around his waist, letting her hands roam over the tight muscles of his back. They began to dance a new dance.  
  
"Oh my God."  
  
"I just thought they were having sex."  
  
At that moment the stunned Scooby's had seen Buffy with Spike, dancing.  
  
"Anya!!"  
  
Both Xander and Willow stared at her aghast.  
  
"What, he has been drooling over her forever and she finally realized the orgasm potential."  
  
"An, honey. So trying not to puke right now."  
  
Slumping back in her chair Anya pouted looking over at the entwined couple; just then she caught sight of Tara and hopped up, heading over to her.  
  
"Buffy has realized Spike's orgasm potential. See."  
  
Stunned by Anya's presence as well as her abrupt statement, she looked over at the dancing couple and smiled, fresh tears threatening to spill.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
Anya read her expression. She knew!  
  
"You knew. All along. Great! Why am I the last to know things?"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
Xander and Willow had followed Anya across the room and they now stood together all eyes on Buffy and Spike.  
  
"Tara here knew all along about the orgasms."  
  
"What?"  
  
Willow was shocked, and by the look on her love's face she could tell that she knew something. The thought hurt, Buffy had confided in Tara, not her, but considering the topic she guessed she knew why.  
  
He had seen her little gang regroup, shocked expressions all around, al except for one wistful gaze. Smiling into her hair, he loved that were dancing under the lights, her skin glowed. As the music stopped he wondered what was next. Cupping her face between his hands he planted a soft kiss on her lips, amazed that she didn't pull away, overjoyed when she deepened the kiss.  
  
"Well would you look at that? Did the hell mouth reopen when I was napping or something?"  
  
"Xander!"  
  
This time a chorus of angry women shut him right up.  
  
And all the things I deserve  
  
Pulling out of his embrace she smiled up at him, glancing over his shoulder to where her friends stood. No time like the present.  
  
"Drink?"  
  
Wrapping an arm around her waist he kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Definitely."  
  
Seeing the couple head their way they all suddenly found something else to look at.  
  
"So Buffy did we all get sucked into another dimension and I didn't get the memo?"  
  
Sending daggers at the whelp, he so wished he could deck just once, but he reigned in his temper. Curious as to how she would handle things.  
  
Times like this she wished she didn't have Slayer strength, that way she could kick him once and not worry about breaking anything important. Taking a calming breath, giving him a sidelong glance, remembering again what it was she wanted she looked back at her friends.  
  
For being such a good girl honey  
  
"Nope, no spells, no other dimensions, just the truth."  
  
Wrapping her arm tighter around his waist, [way to be possessive] she decided against a lengthy monologue, just the truth.  
  
"I love him, he loves me."  
  
Reveling in their shocked expressions, encouraged by the smile Tara sent her, tears flowing freely now, she finished.  
  
"Life, my life, has been one big sacrifice deal. Well I want whatever time I have left spent living and Spike makes me feel alive. I choose him."  
  
That was enough. They would either accept it or they wouldn't. It wasn't her problem anymore; she was tired of living for everybody else. In fact she was suddenly anxious to get out of here, be alone with her man.  
  
Wondering what she was suddenly smiling about his eyes widened as the hand at his back suddenly traveled lower, and.  
  
"Well alright, love to stay and here about my impending torture and death."  
  
Sending a glance towards the whelp.  
  
"But places to go, nasties to fight and all that."  
  
Practically dragging her after him, she sent a small wave towards the shocked Scooby's and hurried to catch up.  
  
"Well, can we go home now and work on our own orgasms?"  
  
"Anya!"  
  
"What! Buffy's gonna have them, many by the size of Spike's bul."  
  
"ANYA!!"  
  
Grabbing his fiancé by the hand he pulled her much as Spike had.  
  
Waving at the Wiccans, Anya smiled at them wondering how many times it would be tonight since he was so angry.  
  
Tara smiled back at them, peeking over at Willow. She looked great tonight. Blushing she stared at the space floor remembering what she had thought back when she had first seen Buffy. Time to take a chance.  
  
"Wanna dance Will?" 


	3. There's My Territory

Too many thoughts were running through his head, she had said she loved him. Hadn't even bothered to tell him first, bloody hell, she would pay for that. A smile curving at the corners of his mouth as he imagined the different ways he would make her pay.  
  
They were heading towards the cemetery and she hoped straight to bed. Smiling at the back of his head wondering how was able to so perfectly fix his hair without a reflection.  
  
The heavens had opened and there was a light rain falling as they entered the gates to the cemetery. Heading not for the crypt he took a detour thought the headstones, to the bench where they had spent so many nights talking and fighting side by side.  
  
Confused when they didn't head towards the crypt she wondered what he was up to, but when she saw the bench she smiled. How many times had they sat there, talked and fought, through the night?  
  
  
  
I love you more than all that's on the planet  
  
Movin' Walkin' Talkin' Breathin'  
  
Looking down at her, amazed at the love that shone in her eyes, he couldn't resist.  
  
"Say it again."  
  
He ground out each word, anxious to hear them again and again.  
  
Realizing what he meant she stepped up close, placing a hand on each of those amazing cheekbones.  
  
"I love you Spike."  
  
His eyes closed, overwhelmed the emotions running through them. The rain was falling harder now, rumbles of thunder could be heard, and not to far away lighting struck.  
  
"I love you too, pet. Always."  
  
You know it's true  
  
Oh Baby it's so funny  
  
Relief flooded her. To hear him say the words again. She felt the crush of his lips against her own and kissed back with all the she had.  
  
She was burning him up; her hands were all over his wet clothes, tracing a hot path as she went. Pulling her close he knew he would never make it back to the crypt, his need for her was to great. The urge to consummate their love was overwhelming.  
  
She ached for him knowing she wouldn't last much longer. As he kissed along her neck, she threw her head back loving the feel of the rain on her face and his lips on her skin.  
  
"Please Spike."  
  
That was all he needed to hear. Pushing her up against a large marble headstone, a large stone angel looking down at them, he felt her legs wrap around his waist and he grew almost painfully erect as pressed against her.  
  
Remembering the first time they had been in this embrace brought a smile to her lips, but soon she caught his ear between her teeth, hearing his gasp as she bit it. Kissing that spot behind his ear, where that skanky thing had been putting her lips. Untucking his shirt she raked her nails up his back, loving the way his skin felt.  
  
Cupping her bottom he pulled her against him roughly lips descending back onto her own. Loving that he was going to have scratches on his back tomorrow, marks of her love. Smiling into the kiss he grasped the small swatch fabric that separated them, ripping it away with a flick of his wrist.  
  
Feeling her panties torn away, she cupped him in her hand amazed at how hard he was. Flipping open the button-fly and unzipping him. Loving the feel of his cock against her thigh he willed him to take her, invade her.  
  
Grasping the fence that blocked off the grave next to theirs he spread his legs and let her guide him into her hot core. Moaning against her next he marveled at how tight she seemed to always be must be a Slayer thing.  
  
"Spike."  
  
Surprised how full of need her voice was, she clutched him against her biting down on his neck as he began to thrust into her. Meeting each thrust with her hips, she felt her climax begin to build. Warmth was spreading through; flashes of light behind her closed eyes signaled her release was near.  
  
He couldn't hold it off any longer, nothing calm or gentle about their consummation. That could come later, but now, now he was enjoying the little gasps and cries that were music to his ears. A part of him was aware of the rain pouring down on them, an even smaller part was worried about them being around the lighting and such, but the storm between them was greater than anything mother nature held in her arsenal. Sensing her release was near he spread his legs and drove deeper into her, deeper than he had ever gone before.  
  
You almost don't believe it  
  
As every voice is hanging from the silence  
  
Lamps are hanging form the ceiling  
  
The time, the place was right, perfect even, the fates were aligned now. Their futures were one now, and so it struck, some twenty feet away, lightning struck.  
  
Hearing what sounded like an explosion near them his head whipped up, as did hers, but their driving passion didn't slow.  
  
Feeling searing pain course through his arm, his hazy brain registered a thought metal and lighting, but he couldn't put it together. The pain spread over his body, battling the pleasure that was already there.  
  
Like a lady tied to her good manners  
  
I'm tied up to this feeling  
  
She felt the change the change in him almost instantaneously, feeling the shock course through her as well. It was as though she had stuck her tongue on one of those weird double battery things. His thrust grew faster and the warmth was scorching her now, she was so close, but she needed more, all of him.  
  
The pain was ebbing and his desire was building.  
  
"Bite."  
  
That one simple word nearly knocked him down, her legs around his waist kept him standing and he looked deep into eyes, seeing the truth behind the simple statement. No time for doubt, he slipped his game face on and dipped into her face biting into her neck, erasing the marks left by the others.  
  
The feel of his teeth sinking into her drove her near orgasm, when he began to drink from her her climax sent her to the heavens.  
  
"Spike."  
  
Already having discarded with his game face he looked deep into her eye as waves of orgasm rocked through her, they had truly mated now, forever were they linked. Just then he could hold off no longer and felt his climax near throwing his head back he howled his release into the wind.  
  
"Buffy."  
  
Feeling him pump his seed into her feeling the shudders or orgasm flow through his body she sagged against him, floating in the afterglow, liking the throbbing in her neck. That was when she noticed it, cuddled up against him. It was faint, almost a whisper, but it was there. Looking up at him she saw the confusion in his eyes as he realized it as well.  
  
"Your heart is beating."  
  
Clouds rolled by them, but they hardly noticed the rain, as it grew steadily worse. He couldn't think his heart was beating, he felt it tight and even painfully thud against his chest. The sound echoed in his ears, as the blood pumped through his veins, his blood mixed with her, flowing through the organs, adding warmth to his cold body.  
  
Just as quickly as she noticed it, the beating began to fade. They stared at each other, heightened senses feeling and hearing each beat until it faded away. The sadness in his eyes tore at her. It had to be like dying all over the again, but how had it happened?  
  
Reading the question in her beautiful eyes drawing strength from the compassion he read in them he looked down at the scorched skin of his palm. Holding it up for her to see, he saw the light of knowing flicker eyes. She was smarter than anyone ever gave her credit for, even herself.  
  
"The storm." 


	4. Written By the Hand of God

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she remembered biology class, running electrical currents through dead frogs, observing how they seemed to be alive. Shocked at what had happened she realized several things all at once. First he was hurt, second it was pouring down rain and although lightning never struck twice and so on, but she didn't want to press her luck, and finally they were still embraced in the most intimate of ways.  
  
He watched her Slayer instinct kick in, taking charge of the situation. First she unwrapped her legs, helping zip him up since his hand hurt, and adjust her skirt. He could only watch she was so beautiful, and he was in shock at everything that had happened in the last ninety minutes or so.  
  
Wrapping an arm about his waist she directed him towards the crypt, anxious to be dry and take care of his wounds. It was as they walked that she noticed something strange. Something that almost stopped her dead in her tracks. Their past sexual encounters were not many but she had noted each time, the strange sensation of his cold cum running back out of her down her thigh. This idea of him leaving her in that way had always left her feeling empty. This time was different. As they stood in the entrance of the crypt she finally put her finger on just what the difference was. The path left on her thigh was warm.  
  
He saw something in her eyes, shock, and joy. Was it-delayed reaction? It didn't seem to fit. Whatever it was it seemed to throw her, she hadn't followed him inside. Glancing at her slim form drenched he couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Never revoked your invite love."  
  
His words jarred her form her shocked musings and she smiled at him finally following him inside. Glad that they were under cover, she suddenly realized how cold she was, her teeth began to chatter.  
  
Her trembling mouth launched him into action. In the small dresser he pulled out some towels and headed over to her wishing the damn place were heated. One by one layers of wet clothing were dropped to the floor. Standing before him, naked, was his woman. The woman who had stepped out of his dreams and into his arms. Wrapping the towel around her he rubbed, trying to warm her up.  
  
Taking his hint she grabbed the other towel and began to dry him off, drinking in the sight of his pale skin and memorizing the contour of each muscle. Somehow he had managed to get them next to his large bed and seeing over his shoulder, ready to snuggle down with him she pushed him onto it. Giggling as he pulled her along and they tumbled onto the bed.  
  
Through their laughter her mind kept wondering back to the warmth between her legs, and she so wanted to ask him about it.  
  
Reading her expression, he knew her face so well; he knew she wanted to talk. Laying back he invited her into his embrace, loving the feel of her cuddled against his chest. Tossing the thick comforter over them he brushed strands of wet hair off her face.  
  
Tracing circle son his shoulders she nestled closer and looked up at him. His head was resting on his arm; his other hand was moving hair off of her face.  
  
A minute passed and still she had not spoken. Glancing down at her, he could tell she was thinking deeply and wanted so badly to be able to hear those thoughts.  
  
"You were warm."  
  
Her voice made him jumped and again he was at a loss. Bleedin' woman was already rolling him into a ball of confusion.  
  
"Come again love."  
  
Looking up at him she smiled, he was confused by her train of the thought.  
  
"After we came, and the lightning and all, you were warm."  
  
Thinking back brought a smile to his face.  
  
"I reckon I was there for a minute or two. Quite a nasty shock there."  
  
Loving how he was always sending double messages, she grinned up at him.  
  
"Your heart was beating, bringing you back to life."  
  
Fighting back the tears that were choking the back of his throat he remembered how the strong beats felt and how they echoed in his head. To be alive again, even for an instant, was worth a thousand bolts of lightning. He wondered if she would still find comfort against his cold frame, now that she had had a taste of the warmth. As if reading his thoughts she placed a kissed on his chest and his eyes closed.  
  
"It was warm Spike."  
  
His eyes opened and a thought began to grow, small, impossible idea really. But there it was planting roots in his mind.  
  
"Warm?"  
  
Drawing away from him, she sat up searching his eyes.  
  
"Yes, warm."  
  
She was sitting Indian style next to him and he followed her gaze down. [Bloody Fucking Hell]. Sitting up grabbing her arms he took a deep breath, drawing on all of his vampire senses, and it hit him. He smelled arousal, fresh, but also her cum, the scent fading a little. There was something else, a harsher smell, it reeked of male sex. Staring up at her his eyes wide and his expressions one of disbelief. He could smell his cum, fresh and potent.  
  
Watching the realization hit him and all of the expressions run across his face drew his heart closer to her than she could have ever imagined. She wondered then, allowing the thought to gain life in her own mind, if he was considering the ramifications of such a thing.  
  
Pride swelled in his chest. When things went right, it went right. First she had given him her love and acceptance and then they had coupled, basking in each other's love. And now he had satisfied her, as a real man would have. His heart was filling with love, nearly bursting with pride. Pulling her towards him his lips crashed onto hers.  
  
Everything he had was in that kiss, his heart, and his soul. Wrapping her arms around him she returned his kiss with just as much intensity. Minutes passed as they enjoyed the simple taste of each other.  
  
All thoughts and questions were fading into a haze of lust; she ached for him, desire already building within her. Smiling into his mouth, grateful that vamps were known for their endurance.  
  
He was on fire; her hands were burning a trail over his skin. She was aroused again, her body calling him to her. They were mated now in every way, and he felt whole, she was his hell and his salvation. Pulling her back with him onto the bed he, watching her face as the love in her eyes turned to lust.  
  
Lying on top of him she felt a surge of power course through her. Vulnerable beneath her, she could do with him as she chose. He trusted her, loved her that much. The idea was a powerful aphrodisiac, and she bent down, tracing small kisses along his collarbone. Making her way down to his nipples, she caught one between her teeth and rolled the other one between her fingers. The grunts and groans from her lover only pushed her on. Sculpted abs s led to a smooth stomach, her fingers running over the pale skin. Cupping his hard cock in her hand she rubbed the tip with her thumb drawing out the pre-cum. Her juices were already beginning to flow and then his hands squeezed her breasts and she almost came.  
  
Wanting this torture, begging for it silently he cupped her breasts wanting her to feel as he did. Watching her face etched in pleasure brought a smile to his lips. Pressing his thumbs roughly against her hard nipples he flicked them until she moaned and drew his cock to her hot opening. Eyes locked on hers, he thrust against her hand, her slayer strength preventing his entry.  
  
"Slayer."  
  
His voice was a plea and a threat. She knew he was ready for her, needed her. Positioning him in her she thrust against his cock, the force of her thrust, imbedded him deep into her. Eyes wide she stared at him, watching his eyes shut as he fought for control. Lifting up she thrust down on him again, slower this time. Her nipples aching as he began to pinch them harder.  
  
She was doing things to him he hadn't thought possible. In his century of living he had never known a passion such as this. Wanting to taste her he pulled on her breasts forcing her to come to him, capturing one of the swollen nubs in his teeth he pulled drawing moans from her. Her orgasm was nearing her motions were growing more urgent and he knew she was close, so close, as was he. Drawing his lips over to her other breasts he caught a glimpse of her eyes on him reading the look in her eyes, smiling as his game face slipped on.  
  
Watching as his fangs bit into the tender flesh of her breast her whole body lit up. Pain shot through her, quickly turning to pleasure as he began to drink, her body tingling. Pounding harder against his cock she threw her head back.  
  
"Spike!"  
  
He heard her scream, feeling her muscles clench around his cock as her orgasm ripped through her. Releasing her breast he thrust his hips forward as his own orgasm rocked him.  
  
"Buffy."  
  
Her name was a strained whisper, but she heard it smiling lazily as she felt his cold seed pour into her. Resting back on his thighs not caring if she ever moved again. Watching as he pushed up his elbows to look at her, wearing the same smile she was.  
  
Wondering if he would be able to handle this each night his smile widened, he could think of no other way to go. Sitting up further he wrapped his arms around her nuzzling her breasts, licking away the blood from the already healing bite wounds. Not ready to pull out of her just yet.  
  
"Mmmmmm.I could get used to this."  
  
Laughing he looked up at her.  
  
"Well you had best. 'Cause I'm not going away anytime soon."  
  
Running her hands over his cheeks and through his hair, she smiled the thought coursing over her like a warm blanket. He would always be there, loving fighting, sharing, laughing, protecting. He didn't fear her gifts, but embraced them. Used them to his advantage, taking a glance at the fading wound on her right breast. Now that had been a wonderful thing. Note to self: boob bite=earth shattering orgasm.  
  
Wondering what she was smiling about he planted a small kiss between her breasts and chuckled.  
  
"What?"  
  
Resting his head on her chest he sighed.  
  
"Just bloody amazing' is all. You here, lovin' me and all. Not even my birthday."  
  
She traced patterns on his naked back and laughed.  
  
"Yeah, been a wild night."  
  
It occurred to her then that she didn't even know his birthday.  
  
"When is your birthday Spike?"  
  
Groaning against her he looked up.  
  
"Well, gonna have to think on that one love. Been a while since I had a cake and all. Angelus was big on changing parties, but I'll have to get back to you on the other."  
  
Looking at him with a mixture of sadness and confusion in her eyes. His heart swelled she really loved him.  
  
It was sad really, not knowing your own birthday and such. Well she could fix that, she would find out when it was and they were going to have big bash. But that was tomorrow, all she wanted right now was sleep. The need overwhelming her suddenly.  
  
Seeing her eyes fill with sleep he smiled at her puling her back to the bed, smiling when she pulled him close when he tried to remove himself from her. Stroking her hair, amazed at the warmth spreading over him from her slim form, he smiled up into the darkness, thanking the Power That Be for giving him his heart's desire.  
  
"Good night Spike."  
  
Smiling again he kissed the top of her head pulling her closer.  
  
"Good Night Love."  
  
Not since that night in the demolished house had she slept so well. No bad dreams, just peace. It had to be him, lying there she thought of everything that had happened and she smiled. Begrudgingly she began to rise, glancing at the sleeping figure next to her. He had his arm draped over her. He was so peaceful in his sleep, his features softer. As carefully as she could she removed his arm and got up. Searching for her clothes, they were all wrinkled and still damp from last nights foray into the storm. The memory brought a smile to her lips.  
  
"I hope that smile is about me."  
  
He had felt her awake and rise from their bed. Realization swept over him again as he remembered. She had confessed her love for him, and admitted their relationship to her friends.  
  
She smiled and glanced over at him. He was still lying as she had left him, but his eyes were open watching her. Dressed now she sat back on the bed and traced the outline of his cheek.  
  
"Leaving already? The sun has barely risen."  
  
"I want to get back before Dawn. She doesn't know yet."  
  
He grabbed her wrist and kissed the small tangle of blue veins.  
  
"Do you think she'll be alright with everything?"  
  
An unladylike snort escaped before she could stop it and she smiled as he looked at her wide-eyed.  
  
"Are you kidding she's been hinting at our relationship for weeks now. She'll probably take credit for it."  
  
He smiled knowing that she might. Rising he wrapped his arms about her. Usually he fought with her to stay with him, but he knew that things were different now, no more fighting, she was his.  
  
"I have some calls to make and I'll be by later tonight if that's o.k.?"  
  
Feeling his thumbs trace small circles over the small of her back was melting her resolve. If she didn't leave soon she'd never get out of here.  
  
"Um, o.k. Tonight. That's cool."  
  
She was getting lost in his touch; he smiled loving that his touch could drive her wild. Dipping his head he kissed her long and sweet. Their tongue met and danced, would he ever tire of the taste of her? He doubted it.  
  
She was grateful and angered when he broke the kiss but she knew she had to go. Giving him a smile she stood.  
  
"Plan on spending the night."  
  
"I never doubted it, luv."  
  
He watched her go and flopped back down on the bed still amazed how things could change so much in twenty-four hours.  
  
Her way home was a quick walk, one she'd made hundreds of times. This time it was different though, as the door swung open she realized this place was a little less like home now, because part of her was with him now. Wherever he was where home would be. Sighing she headed up the stairs wincing as her sore muscles began screaming in protest. Heading straight for the bathroom she began running the water as hot as it would go, a bubble bath was definitely in order.  
  
"Not now."  
  
Groaning as the phone began ringing she wondered who would be calling at this hour.  
  
"Hello."  
  
She walked back into the bathroom with the portable and dumped in the bubbles.  
  
"Uh, Buffy hi."  
  
Smiling she was so glad it was Tara.  
  
"Tara, hi. I'm so glad you called."  
  
Balancing the phone on her shoulder she began stripping out of the ruined clothes.  
  
"I'm sorry I disturbed I was gonna leave a message I really didn't think you were gonna be there."  
  
Laughing at what her friend was implying she sank into the hot water wincing as the scratches made contact with the bubbles.  
  
"I know, but I wanted to be here when Dawn got back. I'm actually glad you called I was going to call you when anyway. Do you think you could come over later?"  
  
"Um sure I would love to. I mean I could be there in about an hour. i.is that o.k."  
  
"Great I'll see you then, thanks a lot."  
  
Dropping the phone on the floor she sank back and closed her eyes enjoying the feel of the water on her skin. His face appeared behind her lids and she smiled. Things were definitely looking up. 


	5. This Might Sound to You a Bit Odd

"Well it's about time."  
  
Glancing at the glowing figure next to her she smiled.  
  
"I told you it would happen. Patience is a virtue."  
  
Glaring over at her he added,  
  
"One of your additions not mine. Things are finally moving along in accordance with the prophecy."  
  
She looked back down at the blonde figure yelling into the phone and smiled.  
  
"Was it necessary to send the storm already, you could have given time to adjust."  
  
Turning away from the pool he walked back to the throne and took a seat.  
  
"Bah, they've had enough time. Time was running out, now that it's been done they can take all the time they need to 'adjust'."  
  
Smiling as the blonde celebrated the good news he had received she turned back to him.  
  
"I suppose you're right. You never were a romantic."  
  
Laughing he looked at ageless beauty before him. The only being he had ever truly loved.  
  
"No, that was you department, but things are as they should be now. We must send for Whistler tomorrow."  
  
Taking the seat next to his she reached for his hand, glad when he kissed it.  
  
"Yes, he will help them figure things out. All will be well."  
  
"Alright then, I'll expect your man by noon. I'll not forget this."  
  
Dropping the cell onto his bed he began to pace. Things were coming together nicely. Bloody amazingly in fact. The lawyer he had contacted last week had moved swiftly once he had gotten a whiff of the amount of money that would be at stake. Lighting a smoke he considered the fact that he was now a multi-millionaire. For so long he had been dirt poor, relying on Buffy's meager payments and whatever he could steal or weasel out of the whelp. And now he could have anything he wanted.  
  
"Unbelievable."  
  
Buffy was all he wanted of course, but now things would be so much easier for them. No more Doublemeat Palace or bills to worry about. He was even considering helping her friends out. Especially that blonde one, Tara, he smiled as he remembered how she had smiled at them last night. Absolute acceptance and support was an amazing feeling and not one he had felt often.  
  
Flicking his ashes he headed up the ladder and plopped down in front of the telly knowing he was to wound up to sleep and anxious to se the man that would bring the documents that would bring legitimacy to his existence.  
  
"Talk shows, bugger it all."  
  
It had been an afterthought to ask about the land he had purchased so many years ago, all he wanted were some papers that he had heard this 'gentleman' would be able to fabricate. Turns out the properties were extremely profitable and he was loaded.  
  
"Who knew?"  
  
Realizing he was talking to himself he flicked his smoke across the room, mentally noting that a new place would be one of his first purchases. Maybe they would go together, the three of them and find something. Yeah, that would be nice. 


	6. For Being Such a Good Girl

"Coming!"  
  
Buffy raced down the steps with energy she didn't know she had and threw the door open.  
  
"HI! Ooh, you brought food, great!"  
  
Taking the coffee from Tara's hand she headed into the kitchen.  
  
"I'm starving. Thank you for coming over it means a lot."  
  
Tara stopped suddenly watching as Buffy laid out plates and poured some juice.  
  
"I was hoping to talk to you about everything. And,"  
  
Stopping suddenly she looked over at Tara and immediately picked up on the concerned look on her friends face.  
  
"What is it? Tara are you alright?"  
  
Stepping over to her she took her arm and realized that Tara was not looking right at her but more at the space right above her head. Confused she shook her gently and watched Tara snap out of whatever had a hold of her.  
  
Tara was stunned, when Buffy had opened the door she hadn't noticed anything, but when she had walked down the hall she had been able to clearly see the distortion in her aura. Looking down suddenly at the concerned look on her friends face she gave her a small smile.  
  
"What is it? What did you see?"  
  
Trying to find the words she checked again just to be sure.  
  
"Um your, your aura Buffy, there's something there."  
  
Confused she sat next to Tara at the table and took her hand.  
  
"There. I don't understand. What's there?"  
  
Looking up into her eyes she saw the confusion and fear and for a minute wondered how she was going to handle this.  
  
"Well your energy has its own range of colors, each person's is different, changing with their emotions. But yours now two colors, yours and, and your baby's."  
  
Her mouth fell open and she stared at Tara not sure if she had heard her correctly.  
  
"Baby?"  
  
Her voice was barely a whisper. She wasn't sure if she had even heard her. A baby, but how could she be pregnant. Then it hit her. Last night the storm and the warmth.  
  
"Oh my GOD!"  
  
Then she started laughing and tears began to roll down her face.  
  
"Oh, Tara are you sure? Am I really pregnant?"  
  
Her hand instinctively went to her stomach.  
  
Puzzled by her reaction, but glad she seemed happy, she checked again.  
  
"Well yes, I've seen it before on other pregnant women, but Buffy how can this be?"  
  
Still in shock she barely heard the question.  
  
"How? Oh well we were out in the storm last night and there was lightning near by, but we you know were preoccupied, anyway apparently the ground was struck near us and the bar Spike was holding got, you know electrified. But see later you know I realized it was warm."  
  
Confused she couldn't understand what she was implying.  
  
"Warm? Oh, warm. I get it."  
  
"Yeah and he was all excited, see his heart had started beating just for a minute and it was so intense."  
  
"I'm sure it was. But then it stopped?"  
  
Remembering how happy he'd been she smiled.  
  
"Yeah, just kinda faded away, but I guess it was enough to you know, all this."  
  
"It only takes once, but Buffy are you o.k. With all of this?"  
  
Pausing she reached for the juice and took a long drink. Was she o.k? She was pregnant, by a vampire that she was in love with, even those she was the Chosen one, the vampire Slayer.  
  
"Sure I am. I mean I'm the Slayer, he's a vampire, but God I'm pregnant Tara. A baby, I never imagined that this would ever happen to me."  
  
Smiling she hugged her friend and began crying again.  
  
It was amazing somehow Spike and Buffy had conceived. Happy for them, she had a feeling that there was a higher power at work here. Seeing the joy on Buffy's face she knew that those questions could be asked another day.  
  
"I am so happy for you Buffy. Really. Now eat. You're eating for two now."  
  
Laughing she grabbed a bagel and smeared on the cream cheese.  
  
"That's right. Oh, Tara I can't wait to tell him. Can you imagine what he will look like?"  
  
They both giggled.  
  
"A paler vampire will be hard to find? Are you going to tell everyone?"  
  
"NO not until I've told him."  
  
A thought occurred to her, she knew that there were need to be doctor appointments and such, but with the situation like it was, there would be questions.  
  
"Hey Buffy, I have this friend. She's really great I met her a long time ago at a Wicca group I used to attend. She's a midwife and I thought you know that with the partied involved that you know it.."  
  
Losing her nerve she couldn't finfish her thought.  
  
A midwife. She'd never thought about it before.  
  
"I don't know much about midwives."  
  
Encouraged by her interest she went on to explain what their beliefs were and how they worked out of an office or at the patient's home.  
  
"She got her medical license the old-fashioned way but decided to go into midwifery. She liked the way she could really get to know her patients as a midwife, be there for them. But at her office she has any of the technical stuff should the need arise. She 's not opposed to modern medicine or anything."  
  
Buffy thought for a second and knew that this would be perfect for her. She hated hospitals and she didn't think she could handle all the questions a regular doctor would ask.  
  
"She sounds great. Do you think that I could get an appointment this week? Like at night you know."  
  
Grinning she was so glad that she had taken her advice, her confidence rose and she laughed.  
  
"I can call her now if you like. She's great and you know the spike thing well she knows about vamps and stuff so it won't be an issue."  
  
"Great thanks a lot. I don't know if I could have handed this alone. I'm glad you were here."  
  
Feeling the rush of love come from her she felt tears form in her eyes. She had always been Willow's friend and lover and it was really nice to be thought of as a friend on her own.  
  
"I'll get it."  
  
Getting up she grabbed phone off the wall. It was Dawn.  
  
"Hey Dawn, what?"  
  
"Well is her Mom taking you? Well o.k. But, o.k. but tomorrow first thing I want you back here, I have something important to tell you. No it can wait have fun."  
  
Hanging up the phone she smiled thinking of Dawn having fun at the beach.  
  
"Dawn's going to the beach today. Clever of her to have taken her beach stuff with her."  
  
"Yeah, pretty confident you'd cave."  
  
"UM, do you know where Will is? I saw you two last night."  
  
Blushing she buttered a bagel and arranged it on the plate before her.  
  
"Well we hung out for a while and I gave her a ride to her folks, she 's been avoiding them since her recovery began."  
  
Sitting she reached for her coffee, then put it down not knowing if it would be o.k. for the baby.  
  
"Are things looking up for you two?"  
  
Looking up at her she smiled.  
  
"I think so. We really connected again last night. It's just gonna take some time for the trust thing."  
  
"I know all about that."  
  
Neither spoke as they ate. Then an idea occurred to her.  
  
"Would you wanna go out and you know go baby shopping. I mean I'd understand if you'd rather go with Will or Spike, but."  
  
Buffy cut her off jumping onto the idea.  
  
"That's a great idea! I would love to go with you! How could you even think that? I think I have a little cash left over from the bills, but yeah let's go. I'll just change real fast."  
  
Before she could reply Buffy was up and out of the kitchen. Picking up her bagel she took a bite glad that she had come over, today was turning out to be great all the way around. 


	7. To Each Other

Not realizing he had dozed, he jumped when he heard the knock at the door to the crypt. Opening it, careful, not to burn, he let in the impeccably dressed man.  
  
"Mr. Somerset. My name is Thomas Wilson."  
  
"That'd be me mate. Haven't heard that name in a while. Call me Spike.  
  
"Well Spike I have all of the documents in order. If I may?"  
  
He liked the bloke he didn't stammer and hadn't glanced around in disapproval.  
  
"Go on then."  
  
Papers were laid out on the tomb and he noticed several credit cards and i.d.s among them. He watched the man turn and look at him.  
  
"Your name is William Alexander Somerset, 26 years old and originally from London, England. I have here your driver's license, passport, and several credit cards with an established line of credit. No spending limits of course for a man of your wealth and a several bank accounts have been opened in your name at the Sun & Trust."  
  
Impressed by his thoroughness he picked up the license and admired his picture. Underneath it was an insurance card. He had forgotten how much went into a legitimate lifestyle. Too much damn paperwork.  
  
"I'm impressed, these are the deeds to the properties?"  
  
"Yes, certified copies, the originals are in the vault in the bank of England. I also took the liberty of including the names and credentials of a realtor and a gentleman known to acquire anything you could pay for. They know when not to ask questions."  
  
Smiling he looked over at the lawyer standing next to him. Oh, yes he really liked him.  
  
"Well then I thank you. Care for a drink? I think we may have a lot to talk about."  
  
Before he knew it two hours had passed and the man before him was nearly drunk, but doing an admirable job of hiding the fact. Rising he lead to man to the door, careful not to get burned, and turned back to admire his new life. Lying before him was all the proof that he was a respectable and wealthy man.  
  
"Amazing'"  
  
Slipping the pieces of plastic and i.d. into his worn wallet he thought how different his life would be now. He had money, which carried a power unlike that of a vampire, without all the blood and stuff. He was still the big bad, he always would be, but it was time to take a new direction, see what else this existence held for him. Heading down the ladder he dressed in fresh black slacks, black shirt and pulled his red silk. Knowing the store he was heading into was rather posh. The path into the tunnels was as smelly as usual and he was grateful he wouldn't have to be here much longer.  
  
"I can't believe how little they are!"  
  
"I know. It seems impossible that we start out so, so little."  
  
She and Tara had gotten back to her house an hour were ago and were presently swamped in baby clothes in her living room. Booties, caps, and underwear were scattered over the floor.  
  
"Incredible. I think this is my favorite."  
  
Tara glanced up and saw the gown Buffy was holding up.  
  
"Oh, yeah definitely. I've seen babies in those gowns. They can tuck their legs up, like they are in the womb."  
  
Tears sprung into her eyes, thinking of a tiny baby curled up in her arms.  
  
"So um when are you going to tell him?"  
  
Looking up at her she was startled by the question.  
  
"Oh well I guess when I see him tonight. It's not like he won't be able to tell soon enough, the whole heartbeat thing."  
  
Beginning to fold up the clothes laid out before her she wondered how the blonde vampire was to react to the news. It wasn't everyday you find out you got someone pregnant after being dead for 200 years.  
  
"You think he'll be alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I honestly do. The way he is with Dawn, so protective and stuff. I know he'll be great with a baby."  
  
"I can't wait to see him with a baby!"  
  
They looked at each other each imaging the peroxide vamp cradling a newborn and they both collapsed into a fit of giggles.  
  
Having weaved his way through the sewers and tunnels beneath Sunnydale he finally emerged in the boiler room of the mall. He had some things to get before he headed over to her place tonight, one thing in particular. Weaving his way through the mall he found his way to Strohman's. The place specialized in estate and antique jewelry, very pricey. Taking a deep breath he put on as many airs as he could muster and went in.  
  
"May I help you?"  
  
He watched the clerk give him a once over and reigned in his temper. He hated snobs, but he had known plenty back in his day.  
  
"Maybe. Looking for something special for my lady. One of a kind, flawless."  
  
Emphasizing the last word he watched the man's eyes glint in greed as he got a whiff of a big sale.  
  
"Of course sir, my name is Gerald Proctor."  
  
Staring out the outstretched hand he was momentarily stunned.  
  
"William Somerset."  
  
"Mr. Somerset if you would take a seat. I'm sure we'll have whatever you are looking for. A drink perhaps?"  
  
Smiling wickedly he only shrugged as he took a seat.  
  
"Later."  
  
The man took a seat across from him behind a large desk.  
  
"Now then, what pieces are you interested in?"  
  
Leaning back in the plush chair he went down the list in his mind: Buffy, Dawn, and maybe something for Tara. Yeah, a necklace maybe.  
  
"A necklace, a bracelet, emerald if you have it, and a ring. Not just any ring something special."  
  
He watched the man roll down inventory in his mind, wondering how high up he should go, but afraid to ask.  
  
"Price is most definitely not an issue."  
  
The man practically drooled in pleasure.  
  
"I think we may have just what you are looking for, if you'll excuse me."  
  
Following the man's movements into a back room pleased that he had not pulled anything from the display cases. The good stuff was never on display. Noting the small bar in the corner he sauntered over to it and fixed himself a drink, pleases when he returned arms full of black cases. When people take you seriously they move quickly. He hadn't felt this kind of power and respect since he had last hunted. Taking his seat he waited for the first item.  
  
"This necklace came to us by way of an estate sale."  
  
The necklace before him was beautiful. Yellow and white gold intertwined with diamonds and rubies, with teardrops of sapphire hanging around them. It was perfect; he remembered that Tara wore a necklace similar to it.  
  
"Very good. I'll take it."  
  
Gerald could barely refrain from shouting with glee, so far he had made his biggest single sale ever and it was the first piece. Quickly opening the next two cases that held several emerald bracelets he studied the man's pale face, watching for that little flicker that signaled another sale.  
  
There were several beautiful pieces before him, but it was the last one that caught his eye. Dime sized emeralds were strung onto yellow gold with a diamond every third stone. She would like it.  
  
"That one."  
  
He quickly wrapped the chosen piece and removed the others. Now it was time for the main show. Laying out a large tray he removed the covering revealing fifteen diamond rings of varying styles and sizes.  
  
He had barely gotten over the shock of so many diamonds glittering up at him when the door to the store opened and an elderly gentleman walked in.  
  
"Ah Mr. Strohman."  
  
Tara and Buffy had put away the baby clothes, leaving them in a bag in her closet and headed back downstairs.  
  
"So the appointment is tomorrow night, anytime after dark. She said she'll be at the office until you show."  
  
"Thanks Tara. We'll be there as soon as it gets dark. I'm so excited. Do you think we'll be able to hear the heartbeat?"  
  
Taking a seat back at the kitchen table they continued where they had left off.  
  
"Oh, I don't know how soon you can hear a heartbeat I mean you just conceived last night, but I think she'll do a sonogram and show you where the baby is."  
  
Tears formed behind her eyes.  
  
"God, I can't wait, why is the first visit at the clinic?"  
  
"Well she likes to show people how she embraces midwifery and technology. There is no reason why the two can't be used together to make for the best combination of care for the woman."  
  
"You seem to know a lot about it."  
  
"Yeah, I helped out there the summer before I started classes. I think it may be a field of interest. A lot of midwives shun any technology, the whole cave women thing, but that can be dangerous. I mean if there is something wrong and there is a way to help it's dumb not to utilize it even if it is technological."  
  
"I never thought about it before but it makes sense."  
  
They sat in silence until Tara glanced at her watch.  
  
"Oh, the time I have a group meeting in a half an hour."  
  
"Oh, is it that late?"  
  
Glancing at the window she noticed how low the sun was in the sky. Warmth coursed through her thinking that he would be here soon.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry to run like this but I got to go home and change before the meeting."  
  
"No problem. I don't even know what to say. It's been an amazing day."  
  
Hugging her friend before she left she noticed the tears in her eyes. A truly amazing day. 


	8. We Will Still Belong

When the old man stepped through the door Spike felt himself stand a little straighter. There was knowledge in the man's eyes. Perhaps a flicker of recognition.  
  
"Gerald."  
  
A few more steps, carefully made with the aid of a cane, and the man stood before Spike.  
  
"Who is our new customer?"  
  
Extending his hand, eyes never leaving the other man's, Spike firmly grasped his hand and shook it.  
  
"William Somerset. I was fortunate to find several pieces and Gerald here was getting ready to find something special for me. Something for my lady."  
  
Feeling as though he had been weighed and measured Spike released an unwarranted breath when Strohman smiled and made his way behind the counter.  
  
"Something special. To go with a certain question I imagine."  
  
Sheepishly he looked down at his shoes. The air of arrogance he'd held with Gerald gone.  
  
"Been a long time coming. Needs to be perfect."  
  
"I see. I think I may have just the thing. Gerald my box please."  
  
The shocked look on the young man's face got his curiosity peaked. Whatever he was getting ready to see must be something.  
  
Gerald re-entered the room carefully carrying a large velvet box.  
  
"Over the years I have had the opportunity to come across some extraordinary pieces, but what you see here is the best of the best."  
  
Once the lid was removed he was able to see for himself the beauty of what the man had amassed over the years. Several stunning bracelets line the top row. All diamonds and platinum of varying lengths and styles. When the tray was lifted he saw a similar collection of stunning necklaces and earrings. If all went well for him, he knew where he'd be heading for every holiday. And then there it was the most beautiful collection of rings he had seen since his last visit to the Tower.  
  
"Do you like what you see Mr. Somerset?"  
  
Unable to pull his eyes away from the jewels he felt his lips curve into a small smile.  
  
"I do at that sir."  
  
For there, right in the center was the perfect ring.  
  
Alone now for the first time all day Buffy walked around the house in a daze. Growing inside of her was a life that she had created with Spike. If it weren't the Hellmouth it would be hilarious. A part of her was frightened the life expectancy of the Slayer was never good, but a bigger part of her was just happy. Well and truly happy. Things might be rough with a baby and finances, but she wouldn't be alone. She knew that now, he would be there and so would her friends.  
  
"Well maybe not Xander."  
  
But she felt certain Dawn would be thrilled and hopefully Willow would be as excited as Tara, but things were different now, clearer. It was her life, her choice, and she was not going to look back anymore. A quick glance at the clock revealed she had enough time for a nap before he got there and she suddenly felt that she hadn't slept for days.  
  
Heading upstairs she paused to look at a picture of her mom. Smiling, knowing she was watching down at her. Probably laughing at her choice of men. She had always liked Spike better than Angel. Curling up on her bed she felt sleep overtake her.  
  
Not at all concerned with the amount of jewelry he was currently carrying, he strode into Derrick's eyes scanning the store. Avoiding the clerk he picked up a tight blue top and a black one as well. Piling on some more classic shirts he dumped them on the counter and grabbed some black jeans and slacks as well. Got to try something different. The swagger was back full force. Deeper into the store he found the tailored suits.  
  
Picking up three in his size a black, dark gray and deep navy, he dropped them with the others. Whipping out two hundred dollar bills he waved them in front of the greedy looking clerk.  
  
"These are yours if the alterations are done in say one hour."  
  
All the man could manage was a nod and he smiled.  
  
Heading back to change he avoided the mirrors and imagined Buffy's reaction when she saw him. Fifteen minutes later he was freshly attired in new black slacks and a tight blue top.  
  
"Right then be back in an hour mate."  
  
Before he headed out for a smoke he popped into Salamander's for a new pair of Doc's.  
  
As the nicotine filled his lungs he couldn't remember the last time he had felt this alive. The big bad was back. Money could demand as much fear and respect as murder and mayhem. Fingering the box in his pocket he wondered briefly why he had bought it. They had never discussed marriage. Hell they had hardly discussed anything, but somehow it just felt right. Ever since last night things had just been falling into place and he knew even before he entered the store that he would have it when he left.  
  
Dusk was settling comfortably over town when she began to wake, feeling better than she ad in a long time. Hands running over her still flat belly she rose and began to brush her hair. He would be coming soon and she was nervous about seeing him. Although she wasn't certain he would be able to tell yet she did want to tell him as soon as possible. No more lies, no more fighting, well at least no real fights.  
  
Slipping into brown slacks and a light pink top she pulled her short hair into ponytail at the base of her neck. The reflection in the mirror surprised her. No longer just a Slayer or even just Buffy, the eyes of a woman in love shone back at her and the love of mother hinted in her smile.  
  
Heading downstairs she slipped on some dangly earring groaning when she felt one of the baseboards slip loose under her heel. This place needed some work, but right now money was so tight and now with the baby.  
  
Closing her eyes she shut out the worries and cleared her mind of all negative thoughts. Tonight was for her and her man.  
  
Making his way up towards Revello drive thoughts of cruising in a big black Mercedes was floating through his mind. He loved the De Soto, but it was time for a new ride, something to fit the new big bad.  
  
From the living room she could hear his engine roar from down the street, a small smile dancing on her lips.  
  
He saw her house and immediately grew anxious. it had been too long. Far too long since he had touched her.  
  
Opening her door when his car pulled into the driveway, she stepped out to greet him.  
  
Eyes watching as she stood in the doorway he got out of the car slowly, the light illuminating her from behind. One foot resting on the bottom step he smiled up at her his pocket feeling as though it had a brick in it.  
  
"Spike."  
  
"Slayer."  
  
Thanks for anyone who's read this far any reviews or suggestions would be great!! 


	9. You're a Song

Thanks to everyone out there who has stuck with me this long. The reviews are greatly appreciated. I'll try to keep updating as often as I can.  
  
*From her vantage point on the porch she could see every detail of his face as the light hit the angles and contours of his face. He truly was beautiful. There was something different about him tonight. The clothes were a surprise, but she was liking the blue shirt. It wasn't just the clothes, there was a different air about him.*  
  
*It was maddening really, boggling to the mind that the beautiful creature before him was truly his. Taking another step up he felt a smile creep across his lips as he felt her heat roll off onto to him. How he loved her, there were no words, but he knew he had better come up with something soon.*  
  
"'Allo, luv."  
  
"Hey."  
  
Stepping up and leaning against the railing Spike pulled his smokes from his pocket and lit one.  
  
"The Nibblet here?"  
  
Leaning against the doorframe conscious that the smoke would be bad for her, she glanced down at her feet.  
  
"No, she's at a friend's. They went to the beach today."  
  
"Well that's nice. Feel like some dinner then?"  
  
Looking up at him, smiling, she pushed off the rail and stepped into the house.  
  
"Definitely, let me grab a coat."  
  
Flicking the butt into the driveway he followed her inside nervous about what he would say and when. There was something different about her, something that made his senses prick, but he couldn't name it.  
  
"So, luv, what are you in the mood for, anything you want."  
  
Pulling her coat from the closet she turned back to him as he lounged in the entryway.  
  
"Win the lottery while I was gone?"  
  
Smiling he took her hand fingering the small finger he hoped to slip a ring on.  
  
"Something like that."  
  
Curious she opened her mouth to get an explanation when he pulled her up close, lips pressing small kisses along her jaw line. All thoughts flew from her mind as his cool tongue began to torture her ear. Grasping at the leather she pulled him even closer moaning as his hands roamed her bottom.  
  
"Haven't had a taste all day, luv."  
  
His lips found hers and his tongue explored the heat of her mouth. Pulling apart, he smiled at her.  
  
"Missed you."  
  
Her hands still tangled in his coat and her knees a little wobbly form the kiss she smiled at him.  
  
"I missed you too."  
  
Arms entangled they left the house and he pulled the door shut behind him.  
  
"Did you really mean anywhere?"  
  
Opening the door for her, he answered, "Sure did anything you want."  
  
"Good 'cause the Chinese buffet is calling to me."  
  
Key in the ignition he glanced over at her amazed yet again that the smile on her face was there for him.  
  
AS dinner passed on, they chatted comfortably, he was amazed by the amount of food they consumed. And it was during that dinner that he realized where he would go and what he would say.  
  
"Thanks the food was great."  
  
"I could certainly tell, you ate enough for two."  
  
Sipping on her soda she chocked at his comment and sent cola spraying across the table. Coughing she looked over at him, eyes glassy from choking, and saw him staring at her concern marring his handsome face. She knew the comment was innocent enough, but it still shook her. A part of her wanted to tell him right then, but a bigger part of her was waiting for the perfect time.  
  
"You o.k.?"  
  
"Yeah, it just went down wrong."  
  
Pulling out a ten he dropped it on the table and rose. Extending his hand, glad that she took it, he lead her out of the restaurant and into the cool night.  
  
"The Bronze then?"  
  
Smiling she thought back to last night when they had been there.  
  
"Yeah, I'd like that."  
  
Together they walked towards the noisy entrance and waited along with everyone else to get in. Fingering the box in his pocket he knew this was the place. The first time he'd seen her was here and last night, well that needed no explanation.  
  
To her walking into the Bronze with a gorgeous man on her arm was a great feeling. One she hadn't had in well she couldn't remember. All the girls were staring at them and she glared back at them. Riley had been good looking enough, but he was no Spike, girls didn't fight over Riley's. Angel had never been into the Bronze, but he would have commanded some presence. Spike was so different, he loved the noise and the people, and he didn't hide in the shadows, but rather lived for the spotlight.  
  
"Drink?"  
  
"Just a diet coke."  
  
"Why don't you head upstairs, find us one of those comfy couches and I'll meet your there."  
  
Wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed him, her tongue teasing his, drawing it out and groaning when she felt him harden against her.  
  
"Hurry back then."  
  
Leaving him panting and in pain she strolled away from him and headed for the stairs.  
  
"Bloody hell."  
  
Turning towards the d.j. Booth he pulled out a twenty and whispered something to the guy behind the mixer. The song was two away so that gave him ten minutes from now to pull everything together. Not wanting her to get suspicious he quickly made his way to the bar and ordered their drinks.  
  
Lucky for her the first couch she found was empty and she plopped very unladylike down on it. Stretching her legs across the cushions, she was able to get comfy, and save him a seat. They were on their first date and so far it was great. Just Spike and Buffy having fun, being in love. Just as it should be. She would deal with her friends lack of response tomorrow, tonight was for the two of them, she would tell him soon. Maybe not here, but soon.  
  
Drinks in hand he headed upstairs to find his Slayer stretched out on the closest couch. Waiting until she swung her legs over, he handed her the drink and sat down next to her. Noting that a new sung had begun to play.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
He was tense. Draping an arm over his shoulders she squeezed him playfully, but his whole body was wired with tension. Pulling back she studied his profile, his jaw was clenched and his eyes were scanning the dancing crowd, almost as if he were waiting for something.  
  
He couldn't handle the wait. Patience had never been his strong point, so he jumped up and began to pace. Not noticing her startled expression or the worry etched on her face.  
  
"I knew it was a big deal and I guess I just never thought about what it really all meant and god what if you say no and then I'd have to live or unlive with that but there is a part of me that knows the answer."  
  
Just then he heard the first strains of the song. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the box, hearing her gasp he finally looked up at her.  
  
When he had begun to rant she was sure he had gone nuts. Everything had been great and he was going on about questions and living and just when she was about to get up and shake him from his madness he pulled out the box.  
  
Dropping onto his knees before her his eyes searching hers he grasped her small powerful hands.  
  
It was surreal he was on his knees and holding a box and that great Edwin McCain song was playing.  
  
"Buffy I could not ask for more than you. Somewhere in my youth or childhood I must have done something good, for your love has made me more than a man more than a demon. I am yours always and I would be honored if you'd allow me to sped the rest of our lives showing you just how much I love you."  
  
Her breath caught as he opened the box and she saw the most unbelievable ring her eyes had laid on.  
  
"Marry me Buffy."  
  
"Oh Spike. Yes, Yes, Yes, a thousand times yes."  
  
Throwing her arms around his neck she fell onto the floor with him and clung to him tears of joy sliding down her cheek, as the last strains of "I could not ask for more" filtered through the air their lips met and the union was sealed. 


	10. Where All My Thoughts Go Hiding

An eternity passed before their lips parted. Somewhere in the back of his mind he sensed something was off. Something about her was different, but he couldn't place it. Her eyes were still closed a small smile of contentment playing across her bruised lips. She had actually said yes, what that meant still had yet to fully register.  
  
"Buffy."  
  
"Mmmm.yes."  
  
"We're still on the floor love."  
  
Hazel met blue as her eyes opened to gaze over at the man she would spend the rest of her days with. Married to Spike it was almost funny. But it made a crazy sort of sense. He had never let her down, never left and now that she had opened her heart she knew he would never break it. There was one more thing that she had to do; it was time he knew everything.  
  
Rising he grasped her small hand and pulled her up and into his embrace unable to resist her swollen lips he captured them again. Tongues battling they paused only when someone crashed into them sending them stumbling into the railing.  
  
"thanks for those Slayer reflexes there luv."  
  
Blushing she looked around the room as though the walls held the words she sought. Her fingers nervously played with the collar of his duster. She stood before him as he leaned by the rail next to the stairs.  
  
"I, uh have something to tell you."  
  
Slightly concerned by the change in her tone, he tensed up hoping she wasn't going to duck and run as she had so many times before.  
  
"Go on then ducks."  
  
Taking a deep breath, looking deep in his eyes and saw the love shining there. Love that had been there for so long. Drawing strength from that she began.  
  
"Well today after I got home and saw Dawn off Tara came over. She wanted to see what had happened after last night and even brought drinks and bagels. The really good kind we got on occasion after patrol."  
  
She was rambling, whatever she had to tell him was big, had his Slayer tied up in knots.  
  
"Anyway she walked in and took one look at me and just knew."  
  
She paused and looked at him intently. A minute went by before he realized that she expected him to know what it was she going on about.  
  
"Knew what love."  
  
"My aura Spike. She read it and just knew."  
  
"Again I ask. Knew what. About us?"  
  
"No Spike, she knew about our baby. I'm pregnant."  
  
His vision began to blur. Baby. Theirs. The room was beginning to spin and he vaguely heard her pleading voice explaining about the warmth and lightning and good god did she just mention condoms. Taking a step back his hand clutching the railing he didn't think he could feel any stranger. William the bloody a dad. Again swaying he unwittingly took another step back, onto nothing.  
  
"Spike!"  
  
She watched in horror as he fiancée and father of her child fell not so gracefully down the flight of steps and landed with a thump onto the landing.  
  
He heard her voice as various body parts met the metal steps and he moaned when he finally came to a stop.  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
She rushed down the steps to his side and cradled his head in her lap tears beginning to form in her eyes.  
  
"Are you o.k.?"  
  
He opened his eyes as his Slayer whispered to him and his breath caught as he met her glistening eyes. Worry, love, and fear shone in them.  
  
"I've taken nastier spills luv. You just caught me off guard there."  
  
She smiled at him as a tear slipped down her cheek. Feeling his cool hand wipe it away she let another slip unable to contain the pent up emotions.  
  
Sitting up he took her in his arms.  
  
"There now luv, I'm alright really."  
  
This only made her cry harder.  
  
"Please Buffy don't get all worked up it can't be good for you. Or for the baby."  
  
The last part was so faint she barely heard him, but she pulled away and looked at him.  
  
"There's my girl."  
  
"You're not mad."  
  
Confused he looked at her. The men in her past had truly done a number on her.  
  
"'Course not. It was just a bit of a shock. Didn't ever think I'd ever, you know be a dad. But I am not mad. Are you o.k? With everything?"  
  
Smiling relieved he wasn't upset, she nodded her head wiping away the last few tears.  
  
"I spent the last bit of my check on some baby clothes, Tara went with me. You should see them they are so cute."  
  
Her mention of money did not go unnoticed and he remembered he hadn't told her yet.  
  
"Well how about tomorrow we go do a whole more shopping. Anything you want."  
  
She looked up at him curiously.  
  
"Again I ask did you win the lottery."  
  
The fact that she hadn't accused him of anything illegal meant more to him than she would ever know. Rising, he again pulled her up to him. Arm wrapped about her amazed there was a small life growing in her; he brushed a loose strand of hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Well love I bet you never read in any of your books who I was before I was turned."  
  
Frowning she thought but could come up with anything.  
  
"No I guess not."  
  
"Well I was the second son of a rather well to do lord. After I was turned I took off but kept in contact with my mum. About two years later I found out that my brother had been lost in some bar brawl and I was the sole heir to my father's fortune. Arrangements were made through some demon lawyer Angelus knew. My mother was taken care of and the money just sort of compounded until this morning when I reactivated the titles and the account."  
  
"So this means what exactly."  
  
Smiling he gave her a small kiss on the forehead.  
  
"You're looking at Sunnyhell's newest millionaire." 


	11. There's an Endless Story

All belongs to Joss and co. sorry for the delay in updates but my job has gone 6 days a week and I'm week. Reviews are appreciated!  
  
  
  
  
  
Slipping in quietly she let the door shut behind her. As usual the dorm was quiet. The quiet didn't bother her but it got lonely at times. Last night with Willow had just reminded her how much she missed her lover. Well at least things were working out for Buffy.  
  
Thinking back over the day and the amazing news she couldn't help letting out a big smile. Things were finally going right for Buffy. After so much pain it was only fair. Dropping her bags on the table she noticed a box sitting next to the vase of daisies. A box she hadn't left this morning. Glancing around the room, half afraid someone was about to jump out at her; she reached for the note that was resting against the plain white box.  
  
"Glinda" it read on the outside.  
  
Pulling a slip of paper from the envelope she marveled at the fluid script and expensive paper.  
  
"Thanks for helping her see things clearly. I hope you like it. S."  
  
Reading out loud she reread the last bit, s, there was only one s she knew so it had to be from Spike. Reaching for the box her hand shaking slightly she picked it up. Worried her knees might give out she sank slowly on to the nearest chair. Slipping the ribbon off careful not to lose it she slipped off the lip. Her breath caught in her throat as the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen came into view.  
  
"Oh, Goddess!!"  
  
Lightly fingering the rubies and diamonds that sparkled at her she couldn't help the tears that were beginning to roll down her cheeks. Similar to a silver and bronze one she had the necklace was 3 tiered and filled with 3 tones of gold and platinum. A part of her was thinking she should refuse the gift, but another part a louder one was screaming that it had been given to her and she wanted it.  
  
She wanted it and something in her stuck to that. For so long it had been about others and for once she wanted something of her own and this was it. Briefly she wondered where Spike had gotten it but as soon as the cool stones were set around her neck any ideas about that flew out the window.  
  
"Buffy. Buffy love can you hear me?"  
  
For the last five minutes she had stared up at him in apparent shock over what she had just found out. So many thoughts flew threw her head at once. No more dmp, dawn's education, the mortgage, the insurance, clothes, food, repairs, vacations, and then her eyes focused on the figure before her. He was smiling at her and she wondered what he was thinking and briefly she wondered if the money situation was going to be awkward after all she didn't want to seem greedy. But then she tuned in to what he was saying.  
  
"There's so much to we need to get now love. Clothes and furniture. Cars we'll need several big safe cars. Oh, maybe a fast one for us you know for after the little one arrives. Did you ever get a license or do you need a driver and Dawn too she'll be driving soon and we can get her something a safe one for sure but one that'll make all those wankers jaws drop at her bloody school.  
  
She was listening to all this and her worries melted away he was only thinking of them, his loved ones. God she had been so stupid to wait so long.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Startled he stopped rambling and looked at her worry etched across his handsome features what had he done to bollox things up this tine.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't see sooner that I didn't understand sooner."  
  
"Understand what luv."  
  
"Your love for me. That it is strong and real and that I love you too. I've wasted so much time, Spike, God I'm sorry."  
  
Completely floored by her admission he could not formulate a response. Feeling her arms wrap around his waist he hugged her back amazed again by the gifts he had been given this night.  
  
"Can we really go shopping?"  
  
He heard her voice muffled against his duster and laughed.  
  
"Anything you want Buffy. What's mine is yours."  
  
Pulling apart he caught her lips in a tender kiss feeling the love coarse through him from her was something he didn't think he would ever get used to.  
  
She felt desire run down her body and was completely unaware of the other people swarming around the Bronze. There was only the two of them locked in a kiss that would have broken any mere couple. But they were no mere couple were they. A Slayer and a Master Vamp. Born enemies locked in love.  
  
"Spike."  
  
His name came out in a ragged whisper. He knew he had to stop or he would take her right there.  
  
"Love we best stop or these nice folk will be getting an amazing floor show."  
  
Blushing she straightened her clothes and smiled up at him.  
  
"I hope our drinks are still there."  
  
Hands entwined they made their way back up the steps where their lives had changed.  
  
Unable to stop the images of hours of shopping that lay ahead the smile that was seemingly stuck on her face must have spoke volumes.  
  
"I would love to think that smile was for me, but I have a feeling that it has something to do with a few plastic items that seem to be burning a hole in my back pocket.  
  
"How'd you guess?"  
  
"My keen vampire sense, luv."  
  
Silence settled comfortably between them as they dipped their now warm drinks. He was wondering how best to present the idea to her without upsetting her or the mood they were now in.  
  
"Out with it Spike."  
  
"What, huh."  
  
"I an see something's gnawing away at you just spit it out already."  
  
Taking her small hand in his cool one he traced invisible patterns on her hand.  
  
"Well there was something. Now I want you to stay calm, promise me you won't get all upset and all that. Especially now with the baby and all."  
  
The last part was whispered so reverently she couldn't help but smile.  
  
"I promise. Now out with it."  
  
It's soon I know and with everything going on in the last twenty-four hours I can appreciate that, but the lawyer I talked to today who helped set everything up, gave me the number to this guy and well here."  
  
Slipping a business card from his pocket he handed it too her. He watched her read it and the realization settle on her face.  
  
A swirl of emotions filtered through her as she read the tiny card. Thomas Robbins, Home and Business Estate Sales. This guy was a real estate agent. He buys and sells homes. Homes that were not on Revello drive. Home that she had not found her dead mother in. Homes that she had not lost her virginity in. Homes that were not full of wonderful and painful memories. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath, acutely aware that the man next to her was studying her face and waiting for a response. Her first instinct had been anger. There was nothing wrong with her mom's house. And no sooner had those thoughts materialized tan she realized there was a problem. Revello drive was her mother's home, full of her furniture, and painted with her choices, but her mother was gone, and her life. The life with Spike and their child and Dawn was about to begin. So maybe it would be o.k. to give it some thought.  
  
He gave her time not wanting to interrupt her thoughts bracing himself for her reaction. Insecurities from the past were creeping up on him and he physically flinched when her hand stroked his cheek. He felt her pull away and he looked up at her seeing the worry and confusion at his response.  
  
Oh God he flinched. He thought I was going to hit him. Am I that much of a monster that he wants to buy us a house and is so frightened by me that he flinches? Images of last night out on the street flashed briefly in her mind's eye and she realizes the damage she has done to the man who loves her. He's taken so much abuse from others and by her that she didn't know where or how to make amends for that. Glancing at the card in her hand she knew a good place to start.  
  
"Spike. Spike look at me please."  
  
Looking over at her hiding the shame he felt at his reaction. He was shocked to see love in her eyes instead of anger.  
  
"I think that. Well I think that we'd better start hunting soon if we're going to have everything ready in none months or so."  
  
His mouth dropped open as her face lit up in a big smile. The one he'd fallen in love with. She was saying yes. To him and them and oh god!  
  
Suddenly wrapped in tobacco and leather she felt herself being pulled onto his lap mouth locked with his. Evidence of his desire pressing against her she moaned into his mouth as she settled onto his lap. His hands cupped her ass and squeezed as she began to move against him desire coursing through her. Her hands tangled in his hair and pulled his mouth even harder against hers. All she could focus on was her want and desire and the base need for release. Images flew through her mind of all the things she wanted to do to him and wanted done to her and she felt her juices start to flow.  
  
He was losing control. Pretty soon he would be unable to control his need for her and would take her right there. Pulling his lips apart from her, catching a whiff of her desire, he looked at her, eyes clouded with want.  
  
"Buffy, God I won't be able to stop."  
  
Smiling at him, feeling wanton, she leaned in licking the soft skin of his neck and then bit down suddenly hard enough to draw blood. She heard him cry out and thrust up against her. Licking at the wound she felt his hands roam over her bottom and flick her thong to the side. Glancing up at him she saw the dangerous glint in his eye. It was almost like looking into the past at her old nemesis. That floorshow was about to happen after all.  
  
Her bite nearly did him in and any control he had vanished. He wanted hard and fast right now and he didn't care if the Pope and the Scooby gang were all present for the show. Flicking her thong aside he thrust a finger into her hot channel, slick with her juice he wiggled it slowly twisting her nipple with his other hand. Anxious to be buried in her he ripped away her excuse for underwear and slid another finger in and squeezed her other breast as she worked to free him from his jeans.  
  
Rising a little on her knees she slammed herself down on his cock her head thrown back wildly. He filled her heart, body and soul. Unaware of who or what was around them she rode him hard and fast his hands roaming her body. Already her orgasm was building not too much longer just more, more, more, please.  
  
God she was made for his body. Each place of contact burned him. Her furious thrusts were pushing him so close so very close. His eyes focused on hers and she smiled and offered her bared neck. Groaning he vamped out and buried his fangs in her neck. He felt her body jerk as her orgasm ripped through her and he felt his own release near. Her blood was singing through his veins and he thrust up against her hard roaring his release against her neck.  
  
Pulling apart she smiled at the look of pleasure on her man's face. Wherever he was she knew that was where her home would be.  
  
Author's Note: My husband and I made crazy love through the first 8 months of my pregnancy so the Spuffy goodness will continue safely for a little while at least. Reviews are so greatly appreciated!!!! 


	12. Don't Get Me Wrong

Hey all sorry it's been so long for the update kinda got tripped up on where I wanted to go. Reviews are greatly appreciated. As you all I am sure are aware all belongs to Joss and Co., but a girl can dream.  
  
  
  
"Another hour. That's all I ask. Then you can send him."  
  
Glaring at his beautiful mate his temper cooled when he read the joy and excitement in her eyes.  
  
"Alright you may have another hour but then Whistler must be sent. Word of this union won't be kept secret from the dark for too much longer."  
  
Placing small kisses on his lips she laughed aloud.  
  
"Thank you! I just knew they were to be the ones. I felt it. And soon they will be born and all will be set in place. Now I will summon Whistler, he must be informed of all that is going on and what he must do."  
  
Untangling their limbs proved more difficult than it should have been. It didn't help that Buffy's limbs felt like jelly and her head didn't seem to want to leave Spike's shoulder.  
  
"How about we finish this back at your place, luv."  
  
Her reply was a muffled yea that he barely made out as her mouth was working its way along his jaw line.  
  
"Agghhh. Buffy, luv, you keep that up and we'll never make it out of here."  
  
Smiling against his jaw,  
  
"Would that be so bad?"  
  
Groaning he caught her lips in a bruising kiss.  
  
"Gods woman you'll be the end of me."  
  
Rising before she had a chance to protest he pulled her to her unsteady legs and drew her close to him.  
  
"We will definitely finish this at home, luv."  
  
Grabbing her bag and heading into the bathroom to change she wondered what her sister was doing right about now. So far it had been a great day. She'd hung out with Janice and the others all day and the night promised hours of gossip and chick flicks as Spike would call them.  
  
Reaching into her bag she pulled out her tank top and p.j. bottoms. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed something in her bag that she didn't remember putting in there. A long dark green box was resting in the bottom of her bag. Curious, far more than a girl who had seen enough evil hiding in small things should be, she pulled the box out. Testing its weight and turning it over carefully, as though it would shatter in her hand. A part of her was dying to open it but a little voice was warning her against.  
  
"Whatever it is it couldn't be worse than Sweet."  
  
Pulling it open she saw a little note lying on top she pulled it out and read it aloud.  
  
"Bit, you should know better than to open something that wasn't there in the first place."  
  
Blushing she at least had the sense to feel a little foolish, then she read on.  
  
"Thought of you and I knew you'd love it. S."  
  
"What have you done Spike?"  
  
Pulling of the white tissue her jaw dropped when she saw the emerald and diamond bracelet shining up at her. Squealing she dropped the box and her hands flew to her mouth and she broke out in an impromptu happy dance. Thus realizing the gorgeous bracelet was now on Janice's bathroom floor she freaked out.  
  
"Oh, shit!"  
  
Dropping to her knees she gently scooped it up and draped it over her left wrist it seemed to have been made for her slender arm. Tears sprung to her eyes as she looked down at it. It was the most beautiful thing she ever owned. Grabbing up the note and the box she carefully put them back together and slipped the box back in her bag. Hooking the clasp she felt the weight settle on her wrist as she changed quickly. She couldn't bear to take it off. She didn't think she ever would. With an extra spring in her step she headed back to the room full of her noisy friends. Never once wondering where the bracelet had come from or how exactly he'd gotten it in her backpack.  
  
The drive back to Revello drive had been uneventful if not charged with sexual tension as the couple kissed and cuddled in the front of the Desoto. Pulling into the driveway and making their way up to the front neither noticed the man leaning against the rail.  
  
"Lovebirds, howdy."  
  
Screeching Buffy jumped and Spike whirled around vamping out as his senses went off.  
  
"Now now put the teeth away. It's just me."  
  
"And who exactly might that be." Spike asked still vamped and growling as Whistler took a step forward.  
  
Buffy looked over at the visitor and her heart dropped a little. A part of her had known that the PTB's had to be involved, but she had hoped just once that they would leave her alone. Grabbing Spike's arm reassuringly she stepped forward.  
  
"Whistler."  
  
Glancing at her he let his human mask slip back in and let her pass. He felt the change in her. The joy had led and she was tense, in Slayer mode.  
  
"The one and only. I see things have been going better for you, Buffy. Glad to hear it."  
  
"Thanks, now why don't you tell us why you're here."  
  
Looking at her squarely he smiled.  
  
"I think you know, you both know why I'm here."  
  
Silence descended upon the three of them. Frustrated, Buffy turned around and pulled a key from her pocket.  
  
"You may as well come in and we can find out what the Powers want from me this time."  
  
He wasn't sure he had heard correctly. The Powers? As in the Powers That Be. What did they have to do with them and this fashion reject standing across form him.  
  
  
  
Making their way into the kitchen Buffy shrugged out of her coat and opened the fridge pulling out the orange juice. Turning she saw Spike take his place near her leaning against the sink. No one had bothered with the light. Moonlight shown through the window casting shadows on all the players in the room.  
  
"So I guess you know why I'm here."  
  
Glancing at Buffy his eyes flicking to her stomach, he nodded.  
  
"I'm guessing it doesn't have to do with my haircut."  
  
Laughing at the small woman across from him, he wondered how she had managed to keep up the fight for so long.  
  
"Good one Slayer, no, your union last night set some very powerful things in motion."  
  
Quiet again, they all studied each other intently.  
  
"So is there a prophecy and an apocalypse involved then?"  
  
"Yes, but in a way you could never imagine. For as long as there has been evil there have been Slayers. And for all that time we have been waiting for the union of the two and from that union would spring forth the tools to set the earth free from the clutches of evil."  
  
Spike snorted.  
  
"What kind of nonsense is that?"  
  
"It's just a loose translation of the prophecy I have a hard copy here for you and you Scooby gang or whatever to study. Real simple your kids are gonna grow up and help stop evil from running rampant in this dimension on this planet."  
  
Buffy frowned her mind focused on one thing. Kids?  
  
"Wait what do you mean kids."  
  
Spike jaw dropped, Whistler's words hadn't even registered.  
  
"Kids, Slayer. You got two in oven and let's just say that Spike's jolt last night may make some more appearances in the future."  
  
Blushing at his knowledge of the most intimate moments she looked away her hands rubbing over her belly. Two, twins growing in her.  
  
Spike still hadn't gotten over what he had just heard she was carrying twins his twins and oh god they might have more. He was grateful he was leaning against the counter. He was worried his legs wouldn't support him at the moment.  
  
"So why now. I mean was this all planned?"  
  
Her voice was colder than she had planned. She was just uncomfortable with the idea that everything had been planned.  
  
Whistler shrugged. He knew this was coming; this Slayer had never been an easy one.  
  
"Planned? Well in a way. The prophecy called for a true union between good and evil. And from it would come the tools to set earth free."  
  
"Yeah I get that, so you're saying that it didn't have to be me and Spike it could have been any slayer and vamp."  
  
"Yeah, you could say that. Over time many Slayers have teamed with vamps some have even fallen in love, but there had to be more."  
  
Spike frowned at that he had never heard of other slayers and vamps hooking up. But he figured it wasn't something either team would want to broadcast.  
  
"More. What exactly were they missing?"  
  
"The power the Slayer has in rooted in the light, but there is just as much darkness flowing through you as well. If you loose yourself in too much of either the balance will be upset. Look at that Faith bird she was waist deep in the darkness of her calling and look at what happened to her. On the other hand Kendra was so concerned with being in the right in the light it was a hindrance to her. And then there's you. One of the most balanced Slayers we've seen in 500 years. The darkness you have been so afraid of has actually made you stronger, thus making your strength in the light grow as well."  
  
Absorbing all he had said she couldn't help the few tears that fell at the mention of her sisters.  
  
"And then there's Mr. Bloody over here. One the most interesting if not confusing creatures to come out of the demon community in well forever."  
  
Surprised at this statement he chuckled.  
  
"What's so special about me mate?"  
  
Pacing Whistler continued his narration.  
  
"What the Slayer here has yet to realize is that in each vamp that is turned a portion of their soul does remain./ of course the Council has hidden that bit of info, makes the job much easier. But there is a small piece buried there, of course the demon that emerges usually subdues whatever soul is there, but its there none the less. It is that portion that remains that encourages the more human emotions like love and lust. Not the demon mating or dominance, but true human love and lust. Exactly what Spike has been feeling for you for these past few years and what he felt for Dru for all that time."  
  
"I'm sure that he'd tell you that not many demons would profess to be in love for all that time, they would consider it weakness, their demon would never have allowed it. But Spike here is an anomaly first his soul is strong able to fight the demon to allow for these things and his general acceptance of his feeling and they are real. Never doubt that. Then there is the chip which further surpassed the demon allowing even more of the man to emerge into the light. For just like a Slayer a vampire is in balance as well. 99.9% of the time the darkness flows freely which is why we need a Slayer, but then Spike here began to change on his own he accepted the chip and let the change happen. His transformation was more crucial than yours, harder more astounding."  
  
Is she thought she had a lot to absorb before her mind was overflowing now. Too much to consider, to think about.  
  
"So let me get this straight. We each had to work to get a certain point in ourselves. We had to reach a balance within ourselves and then we had to find each other, and."  
  
"You're catching on Slayer. One couldn't work without the other in past we've had one or the other or partial acceptance, something always broke down. But that wasn't just it. We actually had one instance where they were both read on the inside. Only problem was they couldn't stand each other. Apart they did a lot of good helped a lot of folks, but put them in the same room and it was like oil and water. No union was ever going to happen there."  
  
"You couldn't have just you pushed them or something."  
  
And there it was her fear was out. Was what they felt real or was it a "push".  
  
A part of him was angry that she would doubt what they felt, but another part of him wondered as well. Was it real?  
  
"There it is in a nutshell, Slayer. No pushing allowed. As much as my bosses would have liked their hands were bound. It had to be a true union of heart, soul, mind, and body. Once that occurred they were allowed to play their part."  
  
They looked at him blankly.  
  
"The lightning, folks. Vamps aren't the most fertile of creatures. That they were allowed to insert."  
  
Spike snorted and Buffy glared and then they looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"So does that about cover it. What's gonna happen with the prophecy and stuff I haven't heard yet, I'm guessing you're either have to figure it out for yourself or well I'll be back another night. There is word of warning I'm allowed to impart. There are forces out there that will not want these babies born. Pretty obvious right well just keep your eyes open."  
  
Buffy looked at her feet, arms crossed she felt her ring pressing against her side and she smiled, but there was one more thing, one more thing she needed to know.  
  
"Um, what about.What about Angel."  
  
Spike flinched as if physically struck, turning he clutched the sink so hard he felt the metal bend under his fingers. Staring out the window he wished for a fag anything that would distract him from the pain lancing through his heart.  
  
"Ah, yes. Angel. The two of you were never meant to be Buffy. Although we can't see who will be together we can see who won't. The two of you needed each other. He opened you eyes to a world of grey, and you opened him up to redemption."  
  
She stared at him stunned. Then burst out laughing. Spike looked over at her thinking he hadn't heard and saw his love doubled over in fits of laughter.  
  
"That's it we were just each other's eye openers. Oh, god that's just too funny."  
  
Realizing she wasn't longing for the past he eased up on the abused sink and walked over to her. Draping an arm around his girl, he smiled at the man across the kitchen.  
  
"Well then I think that's it. Got a hot date with a Finda Demon a couple of dimensions over. But I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon. If you need me, although I wouldn't know why, Anyanka knows how to drop a line. Tell her I said hi."  
  
And with that he vanished. Leaving a still giggling Buffy and a beaming Spike standing in the dark kitchen. 


	13. And All the Things I Deserve

All belongs to Joss and co. Reviews would be great. Thanks to all who have reviewed, sorry I haven't updated sooner, but I've had a ton of work and I'm currently immersed in my other s/b/t fic Tattoo.  
  
  
  
As quickly as he had appeared he vanished. Buffy felt hiss arm wrapped protectively around her waist and smiled. She felt his fingers playing with the shirt covering her belly and she again marveled at the fact that she had twins growing in her stomach.  
  
"I guess we'll be entering the research mode, luv."  
  
She smiled as she thought of the Scoobies, but the smile changes when she realized that she had a lot of explaining to do.  
  
"I guess so, but we are going to have a lot of explaining to do."  
  
She leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes, trying to block out the faces of her friends as she tried to tell them all that had happened. Then it occurred to her that her doctor's appointment was tomorrow night.  
  
"Oh, God Spike I forgot to tell you. We have an appointment to see a doctor tomorrow night. She's a friend of Tara's. A Wicca, knows all about the demon activity here and she's a midwife. Has her own clinic, because going back to that hospital would just be world of ewwww."  
  
Spike listened in wonder as his girl rambled on, but all he cold focus on was that she was really here with him. Loving him, carrying his child, no children, and they were looking at a future together.  
  
"I love you Buffy."  
  
She paused as he interrupted her. Surprised by his sudden outburst. Turning she looked up at him and saw the joy and love in his eyes.  
  
"I love you too Spike."  
  
He didn't think he'd ever get tired of hearing her say it. He kissed her then softly, his tongue asking for and receiving entrance into her mouth. His hands found their way into her hair and he tilted her head gaining better access to her hot mouth.  
  
Feeling lost in the feeling she ran her arms up his back and clutched at the tight material. Pulling him backwards towards the living room all she could focus on was getting him upstairs and into bed.  
  
(Sunrise...Buffy's bedroom.)  
  
He couldn't stop staring at her sleeping form. Naked, she slept on her stomach arm draped across his waist. Brushing aside some stray golden locks he smiled. Today was going to be big day. They had to go see the realtor and start shopping. They also had to tell the Nibblet what was up. That brought another smile to his face. She'd always had a soft spot for him. But now he should try and sleep some more. Lying back down he pulled her close into his strong arms and felt her heat warming him. Eyes closed his last thought before sleep was how deafening three heartbeats would be after a while. 


	14. I Know the Place

A/N: I'm sorry it's taken so long to update, but life and other fandoms have interfered. I hope you all like and I will try to update sooner. Any reviews are appreciated. All belongs to Joss my mind just tends to wander.

Pushing open the door as quietly as she could Dawn crept in slowly. Eyes scanning for anyone who might be naked or nearly there. The last thing she wanted were nude images of her sister in her head forever. The house was quiet so they must still be asleep. Making her way into the kitchen she shuddered at what would have kept them up so late. Patrolling, they were just patrolling. Dropping her bag on the counter she headed for the fridge and pulled out some juice. Emeralds caught her eye and she smiled. Fingering her bracelet she walked to the sink and got a glass out of the drainer. As she was pouring she noticed the indented metal now around the sink.

"What the hell?"

Buffy had been making her way slowly down the stairs when she heard the movement in the kitchen. Having made it to the entry of the kitchen she walked her sister examining the sink. Smiling as she remembered last night she thought nothing of answering the question.

"Spike caught a little tense."

"AHHHHH!"

Turning Dawn dropped the glass. As juice and glass sprayed across the island Buffy's face was a mixture of shock and laughter.

"Don't do that!"

The giggles came next. As dawn heard her sister begin to lose it she forced her heart to stop drumming and ran a calming hand through her hair. Doing her best to appear calm and collected she took another look at Buffy still in the doorway, tears now dripping down her face. The sight was contagious and soon giggles were slipping past her collected facade. Giggles turned to hiccups of laughter as they both collapsed in a chair.

Calm now Dawn looked closer at her sister. Hair tousled, cheeks pink, and a smile on her face. She hadn't seen her sister so happy in a long time.

"So has was your night?"

"It was fun. A night full of secrets and popcorn. And yours?"

Buffy smiled and looked towards the door.

"It was great actually. We have a lot to talk about. There are so many things I need to tell you I just don't know where to start."

She could see she was trying. Making an effort to reach out and she was willing to give it a chance as well.

"The beginning works for me. But this calls for more juice and donuts."

Pulling out the necessary soul searching snacks Dawn returned with more glasses and settled in to hear what her sister had to say.

As it was against his nature Spike resisted the pull to wake. The sun was still high and a part of him fought to stay asleep. Memories began to sift through the haze of sleep. Buffy, the babies, a day to start new. His eyes opened and began to adjust to the light. The spot next to him was cold and old insecurities were quick to rise, but he pushed them down. There were any number of reasons why she was not here when he woke. Sitting he swung his feet over the side of her bead and rummaged around for his clothes. Coming up with slacks and a shirt he slipped them on and headed out to the hall.

And there it was that tingle whenever the Slayer was near, not just any Slayer, but his. Smirking he remembered how much she was his and headed downstairs.

The voices were coming from the kitchen so that was where he crept slowly. The bit was back and from what he could pick up on they were having a good old heart to heart. That was good, they had grown so far apart they needed to reconnect. Leaning against the wall in the hallway he listened to what was going on.

"Wow, I mean all I can say is wow."

Both of them looked at their cups and reflected.

"So, you're pregnant, Spike's the dad, your now fiancee and oh he's a millionaire. I guess that explains this."

Dawn held out the hand she had tucked under the table and showed Buffy what she had.

Buffy's eyes grew large as she saw the gems shining from her wrist.

"It's beautiful Dawnie. He has great taste."

Stroking one of the emeralds she looked at her sister and choked up. She was so beautiful, so strong. Dawn was turning out just fine, and she hoped she had a small part in that.

"Yeah, so we're going to move."

Spike froze he hadn't thought about the Bit's reaction to moving.

Buffy squirmed, "It was a thought. Somewhere fresh and new. I love it here I really do, it's home, but.." Words were failing her.

"It's time to move on."

Dawn's voice was soft, no anger or resentment, just understanding. Buffy smiled at her, she had grown up so well.

"I want my own room and my own bathroom."

Sensing the shift in mood Spike felt it appropriate to enter.

"You can have whatever you want, luv."

Both girls looked at the vampire hanging in the doorway and smiled.

"How long have you been out there?"

Resting a hand on her shoulder he kissed the top of her head.

"Long enough. Did you fill her in on everything?"

"I think so."

"You two have been up to a lot in the last 48 hours. I can't believe I'm going to be an aunt!"

Spike saw th joy on her face and smiled. Then he noticed the mess on the counter.

"What the hell happened here?"

The sisters smiled at each other and once again giggles erupted.

"You two are off your bloody nut."

Glancing at the clock he was shocked at how late it was. They had to meet with the realtor in an hour.

"Luv, we'd best make haste. The meeting with the realtor is in an hour."

Buffy looked up at the clock and calculated the odds of being on time. Slipping into Slayer mode she took charge of the situation.

"Dawn can you clean up in here?"

"Sure, but..."

"Good, then be ready to go in an hour."

They both stared at her.

"I'm not leaving you out of a decision this big. You come with me."

Pulling Spike up the stairs she marched to the bathroom.

"Cleaning up, luv."

Smiling she turned after shutting the door. Dropping her robe she wrapped her arms around his neck, a thrill of pleasure ran thru her as his eyes raked over her naked form.

"We'll save time and water if we shower together, two birds and all that."

As he dipped his head to nibble on her neck he smirked.

"Save time..." he whispered. "Not bloody likely."


End file.
